<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bond that connects us by lostcreatures_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788986">The bond that connects us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostcreatures_1/pseuds/lostcreatures_1'>lostcreatures_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Romance, Slender is shy, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Soulmate AU, Sweet, im a simp for him since 2014, maybe smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostcreatures_1/pseuds/lostcreatures_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you can remember, you dream about that creature. A being so tall that you felt like a child again, tiny and helpless, completely vulnerable. The faceless monster chased you through the dar forest. For a long time you thought that this was a trick of your mind, an inner demon haunting you, manifesting your fears. </p><p>But then, one day, you didn't dream about it. You saw him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slender Man/Reader, Slender Man/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bond that connects us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea of what i'm doing. i hope that at least i can finish it. thank you so much for reading and sorry for any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts with burning corpses. Your family's corpses.</p><p>You were so young, so innocent. You could remember a few things, you remembered the strong smell, the smoke entering your nostrils and burning your lungs. You could remember running and stumbling down the stairs. You were able to remember an empty face, with no emotions, with only a deep and dark look, pulling you out of the house. You remembered passing out and waking up in a hospital, alone. </p><p>You had amnesia, didn't even remember your own name. </p><p>Since you were still a young child, you didn't spend much time in the orphanage, soon you were adopted by a nice and lovely couple. </p><p>That's when your dreams started. They were nightmares in the form of memories, always leading you to the same end: a deep, dark forest. An endless night devouring the sky and the trees. A faceless, elegantly dressed monster chased you, and something like arms came out of its back, and snaked between branches to reach your feet. When you finally reached a cliff, with no way out, seconds before the creature caught you, you would wake up.</p><p>Every night, I would recover fragments of my past, slowly recalling your parents, your siblings. Your mysterious childhood had come back, so did your real name. But it didn't get better after you redeemed the memories. Now, your dreams were just surreal and distorted images, and that damn monster personalizing your fears, stalking you until you get insane. </p><p>The worst part was remembering the burning corpses, it took me years to accept that those were my family.</p><p>However, they were just dreams, sooner or later you would figure out how to get rid of them, or at least get used to. </p><p>Your foster parents had to deal with you screaming at night, in terror, crying and shivering.  They were good people to you, and you loved them so much. But even when they adopted you they were old. They died side by side, holding hands. </p><p>And that was where you were now: at their funeral. The swollen, red eyes, the dry tear marks on your face, all denouncing your tiredness. Everything seemed to be spinning, and anything you could think was that you wanted to leave soon. The priest's words made no sense, your mind was lost in moments that you lived with your beloved parents. Your chest burned with pain and anguish.</p><p>You could feel your bond loosening when the earth began to cover them.  In the end, all that was left was emptiness, nothingness inside yourself. To you, your own existence no longer made sense.</p><p>You were starting to grieve. </p><p>It was already dark when you left the cemetery, all alone.  There was a forest nearby, at night it looked macabre, at times even evil. As you walked along the empty sidewalk, you felt an impulse to look at the darkness between the trees, it was as if something was pulling you towards there.</p><p> You turned slowly to the side, backing your pace, and raised your hands to your mouth to supply a cry. Your heart raced when you saw what lurked between the leaves.</p><p> The creature that chased you in your dreams, the faceless monster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>